Talk:Dark Samus
Image The image used in the infobox may not be Dark Samus. Some people believe it to be Samus corrupted by Phazon. Nothing indicates it being Dark Samus nor Samus, though most likely its Dark Samus due to the similarity to Metroid Prime's face on the chest. I'm gonna leave it in the box and still assume its Dark Samus.--Richard 18:48, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :I can confirm the image is Dark Samus. She looks like this when you fight her.--Richard 19:11, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::Any word on why she looks like she is wearing a suit now, instead of that other form where she has toes? --24.127.3.102 20:08, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :::I think its because she was reborn after MP2, she reformed and probably took on a new suit somehow.--Richard 21:10, 3 September 2007 (UTC) I think they did it to show the resemblence futher between Samus and Dark Samus as Dark samus' suit is samus phazon suit. Also to make her look better for corruption which centers on phazon.Phazon Phantom 17:02, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Inteligence I belive that when Metroid Prime absorbed Samus's suit it got her memories too, like the X parasites, it seems to be inteligent, enough so to obviously make allies as she is with the Space Pirates now. She also seems more than capable of planning, like the way she tried to trap Samus in Sanctuary Fortess.--SadisticMetroid 23:07, 30 August 2007 Gender There is no way Dark Samus is female. All of the logs in MP2 and MP3 were by people that had no idea that she was the Metroid Prime, so they didn't know any better than to think she was a dark-world version of Samus that escaped from Dark Aether. If anything, Dark Samus is genderless. DS is essentially a mutated Metroid, and Metroids reproduce asexually, do they not? So DS is genderless. 24.225.134.55 21:45, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :One Metroids reproduce assexually only if they are exposed to beta rays. Normally they reproduce by having an egg laying Queen. Two the Metroid Prime took some of Samus genetic material so Dark Samus contains some of her traits: female gender is one of them. MarioGalaxy2433g5 00:41, 20 November 2007 (UTC) The Space Pirates in Echoes and assumed that she was female when she made planetfall; they believed her to be Samus in a new suit. They would have stuck with the gender from there on. Rob 64 21:07, 9 January 2008 (UTC)Rob 64 :At least might be one of them. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 00:30, 10 January 2008 (UTC) In metroid prime 3 dark samus' gender is revealed as female. By then they do know that dark samus is metroid prime as it is a common fact by now.Phazon Phantom 16:59, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Actually no they don't. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 23:10, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Light Suit? Is it just me, or does Dark Samus' MP3 suit look a lot like the Light Suit? What happened to the Light suit, anyways? Is it possible that Dark Samus took it when she was recreated? It would make sense.--1upD 19:18, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :It is just you. The Light Suit contained some of the light of aether, so she probably returned the energy, causing the suit to down-grade to the dark suit. What happened to the dark suit, I have no idea. That just eliminates the light suit theory. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Samus's most powerful enemy? How can it be presumed that Dark Samus was Samus's most powerful enemy? There are other bosses with near or equal status, like Mother Brain, or the SA-X, or the Metroid Queen, or Ridley. How can Dark Samus be Samus's most difficult enemy? The mere presence of Phazon in a boss puts it a tier higher than the non-Phazon bosses. Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 15:59, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Still, Ridley was in the Metroid series (not just the Prime sub-series) more often than Dark Samus, and Ridley was once infused with phazon, and became the guardian of the leviathan on the Space Pirate Homeworld. Ridley can be considered on par with (if not stronger and more durable than) Dark Samus. Plot hole I see a plot hole with dark samus. It says that Dark Samus had reformed from pieces of phazon that the space pirates posesed. Yet in the perfect ending of echoes we can see her reforming in space. So what caused her to be destroyed again? Do I smell a Metroid Prime 2.5? Metroidhunter32 15:42, 5 August 2008 (UTC)